1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a warning light, more particularly to a wireless warning light installed on an end surface of a vehicle door and configured to emit flashing light to warn vehicle and pedestrian approaching from behind, thereby decreasing traffic accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traffic accident caused by a driver who opens vehicle door without noticing whether there is vehicle approaching from behind continues to be reported, and incident cases that the motorcycle or bicycle riders are too late to dodge the opened doors and fall down to get hurt or die are too numerous to mention one by one. In order to prevent such traffic accidents, the government publicizes that the person in the vehicle should notice the vehicle from behind when opening a vehicle door, and also suggests that the person in vehicle should form a habit of using a hand remote from the vehicle door to open the vehicle door, so that the person may face the vehicle door to observe whether there is vehicle approaching from behind; or, the person in vehicle may open the vehicle door in two stages, that is, the person opens the vehicle door by a few centimeters to confirm that there is no vehicle or pedestrian approaching from behind, and then open the vehicle door after confirmation, thereby avoiding aforementioned traffic accidents.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, there are some products available in marketplace, for example, a rearview mirror for a passenger at rear seat which may be installed at a reflector on a rear vehicle door, so that the passenger at rear seat may observe whether there is a vehicle approaching from behind when the passenger wants to get out of the vehicle, thereby improving traffic safety.
Furthermore, there is also warning device available in marketplace, such as an anti-collision warning device for opening door to get out of vehicle, and such device uses a sensor installed on a rear-view mirror outside the vehicle to sense whether there is a vehicle approaching from behind. When the sensor senses that there is a vehicle approaching from behind and the person touches the handle of the vehicle door at the same time, the anti-collision warning device may make sound or emit warning light to warn the person in the vehicle and other vehicle approaching from behind.
Furthermore, there are other warning devices providing similar functions. For example, suppose that such warning device is installed in vehicle, when the warning device senses other vehicle approaching from behind within a predetermined safe distance, a control module of the waning device sends a signal to a central control locking system to temporarily lock the vehicle door. Alternatively, a door of vehicle may be designed to have two-stage open mechanism, to prevent a person in the vehicle from opening the door quickly, thereby increasing a brake response time for other vehicle approaching from behind.
However, installations and detachments of the aforementioned warning devices are complex and require a professional to perform through complicated processes, and even some warning devices must be electrically connected to power source of the vehicle and may interfere with and cause failure of a computer of the vehicle because of improper installation. Some devices are so expensive that the user is less willing to buy or install.
Therefore, what is need is to develop a warning device which may solve aforementioned problem and have advantages of low manufacturing cost, simple structure and easy installation.